


De Valentinskoort

by Rebecca



Category: Neues aus Büttenwarder
Genre: Childhood Memories, Gen, Low German, Possibly Pre-Slash, Unbeta'd, Valentine's Day
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adsche finnt en olle Zeddel, de he Brakelmann as Kind schreven hett.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De Valentinskoort

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Die Valentinskarte](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192137) by [Rebecca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca)



> Mien Plattdüütsch hett nüms betalesen, mag ween un dor sünd noch Fehlers binnen.

De Koffer weer lütter as in Adsche sien Besinnen. Weniger root ok, man dat keem woll vun de dicke Stoffschicht, de sik dor na all de Johr op ansammelt harr. Adsche wuss gor nich so recht, worüm he utrekend hüüt wedder an de Koffer dacht harr, un nu seet he dor twiefelmödig vör.

"Wat is dor denn binnen?", froog Brakelmann un keek neeschierig över sien Schuller.

"Mien Kinnersaken", see Adsche.

Vörsichtig maakt he de Deckel apen. To böverst weer sien olle Teddyboor un keek em mit grote Knoppogen an. Bito legen en poor Figuren ut Holt, de he tosamen mit Brakelmann snittjert harr. Se harrn dunntomal versöökt, enen ganzen Indianerstamm un Cowboys un Peer to maken, man se weren nie nich fardig warrn. Liekers, dat harr veel Spaaß maakt, mit de Figuren to spelen. Nu weren dor man blots noch dree Peer un twee Cowboys nableven, un bi en vun de Peer weer en Been af.

"De hest du noch?", froog Brakelmann. He nehm de Figuren ut de Koffer rut un dreih se vörsichtig in sien Hänn hen un her.

As nächstet keem en Barg Poppier to 'n Vörschien. En knüdelig Zeddel full Adsche foorts op. He smuuster. "Dat weet ik noch, wo ik dat schreven heff. Dat weer för di."

"Aha."

"To 'n Valentinsdag. Man mien Vaddi hett dat gor nich goot funnen, as he dat sehn hett. Ik weet gor nich worüm. De weer echt füünsch." Dor kunn he sik ok noch veel to goot op besinnen. "Hett mi hauen un denn seggt, dat ik di nich mehr sehn dörv."

Brakelmann keek op. "Dorüm weer dat? Heff mi jümmers wunnert, woso dien Vader mi op eens nich mehr sehn wull."

"Ik heff dat ok nich begrepen." Adsche tuckschuller. Sien Vader weer ja jümmers bannig streng wesen, man tomehrst harr Adsche wusst, wo he en Straaf för kregen harr, ok wenn dat faken blots Püttjerkraam wesen weer. "Man, weer de füünsch."

"Man dat hett ok nich veel brocht", see Brakelmann. "Wi hefft uns liekers drapen."

"Dat weer richtig opregen, nich? Jüst as so 'n Geheembund. Oder Spionen. Ik heff mi dat denn jümmers so vörstellt: Wi mööt uns vör de Feend versteken un du büst de eenzige, de ik vertroen kann."

"Jo, dat weer schöön. Man dat allens blots wegen so 'n olle Zeddel? Wat steiht den dor blots op?"

Adsche foold dat Poppier utenanner. He wuss noch nipp un nau, wo de eerste Satz gung, un he lächel. Dunntomal weer he dor bannig stolt op wesen. Man as he wiederlees, full em op, wat dat jichtenswo ... nu ja, dat klung so 'n beten ... romantisch.

"Ik glööv, nu verstah ik dat", mummel he. Dat sien Vader _dat_ nich mücht harr, weer ja kloor. Adsche harr dat natürlich nich _so_ meent, man Vaddi harr sik dor nie nich üm scheert, wat he dach.

"Wat versteihst du?", froog Brakelmann. "Wat is dat denn nu, wat du dor hest?"

Op eens harr Adsche keen Vermaak mehr, mit Brakelmann tosamen sien Kinnersaken antokieken. "'N Gedicht", see he blots.

"Du hest mi 'n Gedicht schreven? Wies mal." Brakelmann lang na de Zeddel.

"Dat is persönlich!"

"Ik dach dat weer för mi!"

"Weer dat ja ok", mummel Adsche un leet sik vun Brakelmann dat Gedicht ut de Hänn nehmen. He harr dat woll dunntomal för Brakelmann schreven, man as Brakelmann anfung to lesen, weer he doch 'n beten nervös.

En Momang weer dat still, un Brakelmann beweeg stumm de Lippen. Denn see he luut: "Nu maakt dat Sinn mit dien Vaddi. Man op de anner Siet, du hest ja faken so 'n Dummtüüg schreven oder seggt, sünner dat to marken. Harr dien Vader ja ok weten kunnt, dat dor nix bi is."

Adsche keek em verbaast an. Vun de Kant harr he de Saak noch nich bekeken. "Meenst du?"

"Jo. Du snackst ok hüüt noch de hele Dag blots Tüünkraam, dor hest du di keen beten ännert."

Adsche nickkopp, denn muss he grienen. "Du hest ok jümmers so 'n Oort, för allens 'n Verkloren to finnen. Dat mag ik so an di."

"Un sülvst wenn...", brummel Brakelmann, man Adsche höör nich mehr to. He wull nu doch noch weten, wat anners allens in de Koffer binnen weer. Fotos viellicht?

Eerst veel later full em op, wat Brakelmann dat Gedicht beholen harr. Un dat weer denn jichtenswo schöön, dat Brakelmann sien Valentinskoort doch noch kregen harr, ok wenn dat över veertig Johr duert harr un dat hüüt nich Valentinsdag weer.


End file.
